


All Together - (Alternate Universe)

by TempusNoKitsune



Series: All-Together AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adorable Connor, Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Original, Badass North (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Lesbian North (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Multi, Poor Connor, Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Smitten Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Tsundere Gavin Reed, Universe information, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: A collection of everything that you need to know about the All Together Universe as it becomes available.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Pacifist route

 

\- Nines was discovered by Connor at Cyberlife during the shutdown, and he took him back to the DPD. They function as something like brothers. Nines is much more stoic and shows less emotion than Connor. Despite Connor technically being older, Nines is intensely protective of him, and can be incredibly scary when provoked.

 

-Mari is the youngest officer in the DPD. She works very well with detective Reed, and is about the only one who does before Nines comes along. Upon becoming first officer she is paired up with Connor as her detective counterpart in her first field missions.

 

\- Connor and Hank live together, dancing around the elephant in the room. AKA. Connor is oblivious and Hank is actually a tsundere.

 

\- Mari and North have a complicated past. They are able to work through this with the help of Connor and Markus, and ultimately end up together.

 

\- Markus and Simon got together after the fall of Jericho.

 

\- Reed and Nines slowly fall into a relationship as they work together, though it takes a while for anyone to figure out, and even then it's only because Nines all but announces it without care, making Gavin pretty much explode.

 

\- Mari, Hank, and Gavin often go drinking together. During this time their respective android partners either work or hang out together, only to inevitably come together to pick up their completely sloshed humans.

 

\- After getting together all of the couples are disgustingly affectionate. At some point a game starts to see which couple can get away with the most in terms of making the others uncomfortable and pushing PDA. (Additionally every time that Gavin or Hank is caught eye fucking their android partner they have to put money in a jar.)

 

\- Hank pretends to dislike Mari, but he actually sees her sort of like his kid, and often asks Connor for updates on her.

 

\- The only android with actual sexual organs is North.

 

\- Hank is VERY protective of Connor. He's a match for Nines here (though he has a stronger moral compass)

 

\- Gavin will tear someone's throat out if they say anything unsavory about Nines, or "hurt" him at all.

 

\- North will cut a bitch for even touching Mari the wrong way.

 

\- Mari will pull a gun on anyone who threatens any of her friends, whether she normally shows that she cares about them or not.

 

-Connor, Reed, and Mari are the ones that come into work with visible bruises from, ahem....

 

\- Hank and Connor can be so sweet that it's physically revolting - at least to Mari and Reed - they're made fun of for it, but they don't really mind. (Plus, all Connor has to do is smile or laugh and everyone melts)

 

\- Everyone loves Sumo. Gavin has two secret cats- only Nines and Connor know.

 

\- All of the androids will sometimes end up in a large snuggle-stasis pile in the living room of wherever they're currently inhabiting.

 

\- Markus, Simon and Connor are the ones to make trips for android negotiations, often being flown out to DC to meet with the President.

 

\- Nines gets antsy and uncomfortable when Connor is away, and often clings to Gavin relentlessly and closely (as in, has to be touching him at all times) until Connor returns- during the first few hours back they sync and...well....snuggle? Kinda?

 

\- Hank sometimes gets jealous of all the time Connor spends with Mari. Mari enjoys making him jealous. Connor thinks Hank's being silly, obviously Connor will always come back to him.


	2. Base Relations

\- Best Friends:

Markus & North

Simon & North

Nines & Connor

Reed & Mari

Mari & Connor

 

\- Tolerate each other:

Hank & Reed

North & Nines

Reed & Markus

 

\- "Secretly" care about each other:

Mari & Hank

North & Connor

Reed & Connor

 

\- Puts themselves in unnecessary danger:

Connor

Mari

Nines


	3. More General Relationship Things

\- Literally no one dislikes Simon.

 

\- Nines is hardly even deviant, and Connor is mildly so.

 

\- Mari and Connor’s dynamic is so well thought out that usually, Hank has to question how he has been working with the Android. When it comes to their quick work, they are very connected when it comes to what needs to be accomplished.

 

\- Gavin doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s trying to wake up in the morning, he has to drink his coffee first, and fully wake up before talking to anyone. The only two who can truly break this cycle is Nines, and Mari.

 

\- Nines really, really, REALLY, prefers to help on the field as a medic, and because of this, he knows immediately when someone is borderline drunk (to the point of possible death) or if someone is concealing illness. He’s actually caught Gavin when he’s unwell at work, and sends him home immediately.

 

\- Mari’s artistic skills make her the First Officer as well as face sketcher. She can easily draw out a suspect, all you have to do? Describe it to her.

 

\- Mari and Gavin give each other really good, really passionate hugs, and if Nines is in the room, he will be right at the center of it.

 

\- Hank and Connor have tried to sneak off to do the stuff, and every time this happens, the DPD just has to go to their assignments. One time they took so damn long that Mari, having a case, had to call NINES to help her on the assignment. They actually managed to get it done.

 

\- North, when away from Mari, is angrier than usual, because she worries too much. Especially when she comes back hurt. And if Mari comes back hurt, well, she will personally find who’s responsible.

 

\- Gavin and Mari kissed once. And it was by COMPLETE accident. They were drunk, things were sad, and they just kissed. All Hank could do was facepalm.

 

\- Good thing Mari knows how to fight, because she’s the one who has the hardest punch in DPD. Even as the youngest, this lil bitch can fight, especially when very angry. To the point where North has to restrain her, and where there has to be a blockade put up.

 

\- Connor annoys the HELL, out of Mari drinking Thirium out of a bottle, as he calmly sips it, she has a near aneurysm.

 

\- Hank and Mari usually talk to each other when they need help with something. Mari when it comes to paperwork, and Hank when it comes to computers.


	4. Some Android Things

\- Connor tends to touch starve himself, and revels in snuggles, hugs, and kisses from Hank, Mari and Nines when given at the right time.

 

-Connor and Nines sometimes make others uncomfortable with their easy and intimate closeness. It's not odd for them to share clothes, be in constant physical contact, communicate nonverbally, become despondent, and the thing that gets to people the most is how they work seamlessly, going as far as feeding each other samples, giving up compatible body parts - and to all of their friends bewilderment (though Hank and Gavin sometimes find it weirdly hot???) They sometimes act "relationship intimate". Brushing against one another. Nines holding Connor from behind, and even kissing. They understand each other better than anyone else, they're the only two remaining of the Connor line so it's comforting for them, and they don't see it in an at all sexual way

 

\- Connor, since gaining the capacity to feel and finding Nines, sometimes gets really insecure. He's an inferior model now. Hardly even a full model like Nines. He's a lower grade prototype. He's smaller, less imposing, more prone to deviancy, and has functions that are surpassed by his brother's. It scares him, and sometimes makes him feel tiny and useless. He doesn't let anyone know, especially not Nines, but it's likely that Hank and Mari are starting to figure it out.

 

\- Androids, aside from North who is a Traci sex android model, have little interest in sex normally, with practically no libdo. This doesn't mean that they are incapable of it though. For Connor and Simon and Markus, it's more of a genuine enjoyment of seeing pleasure in someone they care for more than anything else- not that it's bad for them, quite the contrary. (Essentially androids are unintentionally demisexual)

 

\- Despite outward appearances, of all the androids, when Connor is set off he can be deadly and viscous. It's as though all emotion drains away and he becomes cold and ruthless. (Mari and Hank, who have seen it in the field, will never get used to it, and always tell one another and have a very serious conversation about it whenever it happens.)

 

\- Gavin has had to go through Android sensitivity training 15 times so far.

 

\- Clothes sharing happens, mostly by Connor. Because he's a detective model he's even more hypersensitive than even other cop androids. This includes an ability to smell and judge pheromones. Connor frequently wears Hank's clothes because of his attachment to the Lieutenant’s unique chemical and smell signature. Less often, though it's still happened, he can be seen on off days, usually at Hank or Mari's house in Mari's clothes. (He also wears Nines clothes and vice versa but this has been addressed in a previous bit)

 

\- Hank gives Connor a little book to write important things down in in case his body is killed so that those things can't be deleted permanently from his memory. Connor will constantly have this on him, and Mari has even started carrying pens in the rare cases where Connor loses them. He gets super flustered when he loses them because, "I'm a machine, I have perfect memory. I can't lose things!" When he needs a new one he asks Mari in an tiny and sheepish voice, but his friends like it because it makes him seem more human. Plus Connor is very cute when flustered.

 

\- Hank gets "upset" at Mari because she's making Connor blush. She counters with the fact that he makes Connor blush all the time. He starts to fight back, but bites his tongue on the word boyfriend- Mari is so done with these pining idiots.

 

\- Mari, North, Markus and Nines have constantly locked them in rooms, bathrooms, and closets in an effort to get something to happen.


	5. Mari's Contact Names

\- In Mari’s phone:

Markus = Marker

Simon = Semen

North = Noot noot <3

Hank = Asshole

Gavin = Coffee Dipshit

Nines = India Gulf Niner Niner

Connor = The Con Man

Kara = Mom

Ralph = Succulent Boi

Fowler = Warden


End file.
